Is It Too Late To Apologize?
by 10000 Dead Roses
Summary: An older and more mature Jess thinks about his past and wonders... is it too late to apologize? NOT a songfic.
1. Taylor

Dear Taylor,

I'm sorry.

I know you are probably just staring at this letter or contemplating whether or not to throw it away of you already haven't, but I thought you should know that I am sorry for everything that I did.

You were right. I was the one stealing pennies from the re-build the bridge donations tray but if it helps, I paid the money back. I was the one who drew the body outline outside of your shop and it was also me who glued your cans of tomato soup together.

But I'm aware you already knew all of this but had no proof to pin me with. I don't care what you do with this information but I'm fairly sure that whatever you do is something I deserve.

If you forgive me for what I did, honestly I'd be surprised. I was a surly no-good hooligan that spoiled your town and I'm not afraid to admit it. But I have changed and I am now (hopefully) a better person. That sounds so unbelievably cheesy it is sad but it is true.

It may seem a little weak to apologize through a letter but some of the best things I have ever done have been on paper. Besides, I wasn't sure if you would welcome me back into the town with open arms.

Anyway, if you made it this far into the letter I'm going to congratulate you. I'm sorry for what I did and I hope it isn't too late for me to apologize.

Jess Mariano. (The no-good hooligan)

* * *

**A/N- I have a problem, this is ANOTHER short leisure story I started a while back but was unable to find. (Stupid memory stick) But unfortunately, I am going on a short hiatus from fanfic and only have minimal internet time so updates won't be as close together as Nine Months Of Hell. The title was inspired by the song Apologize by One Republic ft. Timbaland the chorus line.**


	2. Luke

Dear Luke,

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for everything I did to you, and for all the times I lied to you. I'm sorry that I didn't go to school when I said I would, I'm sorry for sneaking out and I'm very sorry for not graduating like I was supposed to.

But you never gave up on me. And that is what I didn't understand. Most people I knew gave up in seconds; they would meet me and I wouldn't want to know them. They'd get mad and walk away… you didn't walk away. You just pushed me into the lake.

Enclosed is all the money I have to pay you back. It's for all the trouble you went through. You leant me money and it should cover all you loaned me and all the damage I caused.

While I'm writing this, I have to ask; why did you never give up on me? Why did you go through everything you went through? Was it because you didn't want me to turn out like Liz?

Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything and I hope you can fully forgive me one day. I hope it's not too late for me to apologize.

Jess Mariano (The one you never gave up on)

P.S- Those Self-help books really helped me. Tell anyone that and you will die slowly and painfully.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to my reviewers. I had to do Luke's now, he was originally going to be one of the last people I wrote but I had the urge to do it now. Rory will be the last letter he writes. I MIGHT do a sequel on their reactions depending on how this fic goes. These letters will be written to a whole heap of different people. So far I think he'll write one to.**

**Babette**

**Kirk**

**Lorelai**

**Rory**

**Anyone else have any ideas?**


	3. Dean

Dear Dean,

I myself cannot believe that I'm writing this. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you and what I did to your relationship with Rory. Thank-you for breaking up that fight between Chuck Presby and me that day and you were right, I was deliberately swinging at you.

But I'm sure you already knew that.

Anyway, I highly doubt that you will ever forgive me, especially after what happened between us at the Winter Carnival and Kyle's Keg Party but I thought I should say I'm sorry.

It is probably already far too late for this letter to be sent, and it is probably just lying in the bin where you threw it when you saw my name. Anyway, writing a letter is pretty weak but I have the feeling you might attempt to rip me limb from limb if I ever show my face in that town again.

Once again, I'm sorry for everything and I hope (but doubt) that you can forgive me.

Jess Mariano

* * *

**A/N- This one is a LOT shorter than the rest but I found it really hard to write seeing as it IS Dean and all (EVIL MEANIE!!!) I wasn't intending to write Dean but lots of people mentioned him so I thought I might.**

**Here's the list of the chapters.**

**Babette**

**Kirk**

**Clara**

**Emily**

**Lorelai**

**Rory**


	4. Kirk

Dear Kirk,

I'm sorry for any threats, smart comments or hurtful things I may have said to you during my time in Stars Hollow.

In fact, (and I can't believe I'm writing this) I thought you were a rather interesting person. You had your quirks and all of your jobs but still managed to annoy the heck out of me while I was trying to work.

Many people see you as a valuable member of this town, and don't let them tell you otherwise. Only you could annoy Taylor so much that he completely snaps and goes mental.

I admire your persistence and loyalty and as a favour to me… PLEASE let Lorelai win at least one dance marathon or she may never give up.

Don't listen to Luke when he is terribly mad at you because he once told me (and if you repeat this to I'm MY head will be on the line) that you were a good source of daily entertainment for him.

Keep up with all of your eccentric hobbies and I am sorry for everything I put you through.

Jess Mariano.

* * *

**A/N- This one is shrot because I really couldn't think of anything to write for Kirk but I felt that Jess needed to apologize. In response to the Clara questions I know he only knew her for a moment and she WAS really annoying but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity of having Jess apologize to a little girl. This one came out OOC but whatever, chances are they'll all be like that.**

**Here's the list of the chapters.**

**Kirk**

**Babette**

**Clara**

**Emily**

**Lorelai**

**Rory**


	5. Clara

Dear Clara,

You might not remember me but chances are your brother might. I'm the guy who was at the carnival with Rory years ago. So, I was just writing to apologize for the way I behaved that night. I was in a bad mood and I was taking it out on you.

Any remarks made, or glares I shot at you I'm sorry for and you should listen to your brother and pace yourself while you are eating, unlike the Gilmore's you don't have a hollow leg of sorts and WILL end up emptying the contents of your stomach into the nearest garbage can.

And I just thought I'd let you know that I WOULD like to be called something different. Jess is a good name but it is a little girly for my tastes. But then again, after having it for over twenty years of my life I've grown attached to it and can't bring myself to change it.

Once again, I'm sorry for any grief I may have caused you in the past.

Jess Mariano.

P.S. Yes my hair was normally like that back in those days but it considerably better these days.

* * *

**A/N- The amount of OOC ness in this chapter is sickening. Anyway, I probably would have acted similarly towards Clara that night and I know some people thought he had no reason to apologize but I was NOT passing up the opportunity to write this one. Next up is Babette!**


	6. Babette

Dear Babette,

I'm sorry for stealing your gnome when I first arrived in Stars Hollow. Truth be told, I'm not sure why I did it. It was just there and (tell anyone this and there will be a price) it did look kind of cool.

As for all the little things I did to you and Morey I'd just like to apologize. I'm cleaning myself up and changing my ways.

By the way, be sure to tell Morey that I loved his version of 'Rhythm of the Night' at the town celebration (Telling that to anyone will also have consequences) and I would love to be able to play like that.

I hope you and your cats are doing okay and that the gossip in Stars Hollow is fresh. If not, here's a juicy tidbit I got here in Philly.

Taylor was here a while back, I don't know what he was looking for but he seemed to be sneaking around a bit. What can I say, I might not change fully, I can still enjoy a good Taylor torture.

Don't gossip too hard because most of it will come back to haunt you and I hope it isn't too late to apologize.

Jess Mariano.

* * *

**A/N- Okay thanks to my reviewers and now I've just got to do Emily, Lorelai and Rory.**


	7. Emily

Dear Mrs. Gilmore,

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for what I did the night I came to your house for dinner and for how I acted and treated you. Even though you were kind to me and ignored the fact that I had a black eye while I was there I still treated you terribly.

If it helps, I got beaked by a swan. That's how I got the black eye. I wasn't in a punch up or anything that could have gotten your granddaughter hurt. Anyway, I am terribly, terribly sorry for how I treated you and you deserved to be treated much better.

I had to write his letter because I felt that everyone deserves an apology for the things I did to them. If you choose not to forgive me it would be totally understandable and I wouldn't hold it against you.

If you have made it this far I would be surprised but thank-you for taking the time to read this and not throwing it out the moment you saw my name.

I really am truly sorry.

Jess Mariano.


	8. Lorelai

Dear Lorelai,

I'm sorry.

I know those words are never going to cut it. After everything I did, even giving you a lifetime supply of coffee wouldn't get me your forgiveness. You gave me chances and I threw them away.

I treated you horribly, I treated your daughter horribly and she deserved so much better than me. I hope that one day she gets someone better than me.

This letter might not even get read by you. For all I know, this letter is sitting in the trash. But if you are reading it I want you to know that if you forgive me... I don't deserve it. I don't deserve it at all.

Leaving Rory behind was painful, but I knew that everyone would want me out of that town faster than they could blink. I'm sorry for what I did to you.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I'm actually surprised you dealt with me for as long as you did.

Anyway, the whole point of this letter was for me to apologize to you (in case you haven't noticed) because everyone deserves an apology. You especially.

I hope the Inn is doing well and good luck in life. You raised one hell of a daughter.

Jess Mariano.

* * *

**A/N- There is Lorelai's letter and I think it was rather anti-climactic. But next up we have Rory's letter. THE most important of the bunch. Now, if you review. Tell me if you want a sequel or not. I know a lot of people do but I'd just like to see. If I get more than 6 votes for a sequel there will be one. **


	9. Rory

Rory walked into the diner and saw people swapping small pieces of paper left and right. Some people choked on their food while reading and others were staring at them like they were from an alien planet. Lorelai was sitting with Luke at the counter, they too had small letters in their hands and Rory vaguely wondered why she didn't get one. They were all over town.

"Rory! Sweetie! Baby! Sugar!" Lorelai laughed nervously, trying to hide the letter behind her back.

"Mom?"

Lorelai coughed and handed her an envelope from behind her back. The entire diner went silent and Rory glanced down. Her heart twisted when she saw the familiar writing on the front and back of the envelope.

"Jess?" she whispered quietly.

As she glanced around again, she could see that all of the letters seemed to be written on the same stationery and it was the same writing.

Rory carefully slid her nail under the flap of the envelope, but stopped when she heard the unmistakable sound of chairs scraping as people stood up to try and see what Jess had written for Rory.

Withdrawing her hand, she grabbed her mother's full takeaway coffee cup. ("HEY!") And took off out of the diner, letter in hand.

Gasping for air, she sat on the bridge and tore open the letter. The all too familiar handwriting blurred in front of her eyes before it finally came into focus.

_Dear Rory…_

_No amount of sorrys can change what I did to you and how I treated you. I was a terrible boyfriend, a terrible person._

_I'm sorry for what happened at Kyle's party, for what I did to you outside of Yale and for telling you I loved you and running away. I just couldn't face you because I was afraid that I would hurt you again._

_You deserve so much better than me. Every time I saw you I knew that all I was doing was ruining your future. If you never forgive me that's okay, because I understand why you don't._

_I hope that your dreams for the future work out. This is a pretty weak apology I know, but I don't know how to start._

_After everything I did to you and your family, no amount of apologies I ever going to make up for that. I hate to bring it up, but I meant what I said that night; I do love you. It just took me too long to realize it and by the time I did, it was too late._

_"Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful"  
_

_There's the Shakespeare I owe you, along with this apology, I guess it's too late._

_Jess Mariano (Dodger)_

Rory blinked as she finished the letter. He had apologized to every resident in Stars Hollow. _Every _person.

She glanced back down at the page and a soft smile crossed her face. Rory grabbed a pen and pulled out a sheet of paper.

_Dear Jess…_

**XxX**

Jess Mariano sat at his desk; he was attempting to write his next book but was having no success thus far. He was too busy thinking about the letters he had sent a few weeks ago.

With a sigh he began to pack up his pens when the new guy walked through the door with a large bag in hand.

"What are you doing here Pee?" he asked tiredly.

"These just came for you in the mail. You must have a lot of fans."

As Pee left, Jess reached in and pulled out a letter. He immediately recognized the writing on the front as Taylor's.

He glanced back into the bag and saw many other letters waiting to be read. They had written back. Whether it was to forgive him or to yell at him for trying to get forgiveness he didn't care... they had written back.

With a rare smile he tore open the letter and began to read.

* * *

**A/N- There will be a sequel. It will be entitled 'It's Never Too Late' Thanks to my reviewers and the faves and alerts.**


End file.
